Always Wrong
by Jessy Dalton
Summary: She was beautiful and she used it. She manipulated people and she liked it. She had the world at her fingertips and she loved every second of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: She was beautiful and she used it. She manipulated people and she liked it. She had the world at her fingertips and she loved every second of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or I'd be asleep right now on a too expensive matress. =)**

**Authors Note: Just to warn y'all, I'm completely sleep deprived right now and I totally made up Jinx's background. I liked this idea. Anyways, about this story. I've had this quote rattling around in my head for a while (the one in the summary) and I knew I wanted to do a story about Jinx. I hope you like it. My plan is to make you fall in love with the villianess even though she is on the wrong side.**

**Please leave comments and let me know if you're feeling the love or not because I want you to feel it!**

**My life is FanFiction and your reviews are my air.**

**Thanks, Y'all! And God bless ya.**

**Hugs&&Kisses,**

**JessyDalton3**

!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_!#$%^&*()_!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*

Hey. My name is Jinx and I'm wrong. I'm always wrong.

I was born into a very high class family. Ha, family. It wasn't a family. It was a place to live, a place where they fed me and gave me clothes. There was no love, no compassion, no understanding. All they gave me was money, money and oppurtunity.

I attended the best private schools in the area, I wore designer clothes, and I could play the piano like Beethoven himself. But that was up until I was fourteen. The day I turned fourteen something happened that changed my life, forever.

I walked into my house after a horrible day at school. I had been dumped by my boyfriend, gotten a D on a test and missed 17 chords during piano class. I was in a very bad mood. When I walked in I saw my father, passed out on the ground. I screamed and my mother ran into the room. We called 911 and he was taken to the hospital. No one would tell me what was going on, no one would answer my questions. I would just get a look that said, "Shut up. You're just a little kid." My older brother, John, finally took me home while my father was checked into the hospital. Once inside, I climbed up our marble stairs and locked myself into my room. I sat down on the bed and stared at a painting on the wall. It was a dog and a little girl in a sundress. I remember thinking it was a stupid picture and suddenly, there was a flash of pink and it fell to the ground. I jumped up and ran to it.

"Aw, crap. Aw, crap." I said to myself. I put my long blonde hair in a ponytail and got to work picking up the glass. I didn't know how important the breaking of the picture was until it started happening more. A sudden fall by a friend, a class of broken pencils or a bad hair _month_. Everywhere I went bad things seemed to happen and they were all accompanied by a mysterious flash of pink.

I thought I was going crazy. Things in my life just kept getting worse. I'd study hours for weeks before a test and barely pass it. I'd rehearse lines over and over again and freeze in front of my class during a speech. One day I went to the hair salon for a hair cut because my blonde locks were getting to long. It went well until twenty minutes in I heard a softly muttered swear.

"What is it?" I asked. The hair stylist was silent. I whirled around in my chair and what I saw made my jaw drop. My hair was bubblegum pink. Bubblegum. Pink. I ran out of the shop as fast as my long legs could take me. I ran the four miles to my house in under an hour. The second I got into my room I sprinted up the stairs and hurried into my room. I locked my door and took out a duffle bag. Into my bag went clothes and money and a journal I kept of every bad thing that happened to me. I changed into a dark skirt and dark shirt. I pulled on some striped leggings and brushed my new pink hair into two insane ponytails.

I hazardly opened the window and jumped out landing in a bush. I started running again.

I ran for about another hour until I couldn't run anymore. I was in a new part of town that I didn't recognize. There were dark cars and run down buildings everywhere. The allies were empty with the exception of a few dumpster and graffiti decorated the sides. I wrapped my arms around myself and started down an alley. I walked to the other side of a dumpster and I dropped my duffel bag. I sat down next to it and pulled my knees to my chest. What had I done? I blinked back tears. I was too strong to let the water control me. I put my head down on my knees and dozed off.

I was awoken when it was dark out. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was softly shaking me. It took me a second to realize where I was. I screamed and pink flashed. I opened my eyes to see an old man with a strong chin sitting across the alley from me. He had landed painfully against the other wall. He took a second before pulling himself up.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," He said.

"Its okay." I said. "These are just bad parts, ya know?"

"I understand. What are you doing here by yourself?" He asked and reached out a hand to help me up. I took it and soon brought myself up to my full five foot four. He towered a few inches above me.

"I ran away." I said, I didn't know why I was telling him that. Just one look in his eyes and it made me want to tell him everything. "I came from a cold, unfeeling family that didn't want anything to do with my bad luck. Everywhere I went I seemed to jinx everything. Hell, they might as well call me Jinx!"

"Well, Jinx, are you telling me you have no place to stay?" He asked kindly.

"Well, yes sir. But I've got some money and I know a place where I can go where they'll hire me to play the piano." I started to explain.

"Well, dearie, I have a better suggestion. I run a boarding school, for talented youth. You could come stay with us for awhile." He smiled a weathered smile.

Something in my mind said not to believe him but my brain told me he was our best shot.

"That's a kind offer, sir, and I'm very willing to accept." I told him. He took me to the building that would be my home for the next year but it wasn't just any kind of boarding school for special children.

It was a boarding school for children with special gifts. Metahumans they called us.

It turned out I had the power of bad luck. Just wish sickness or pain on someone and that's what they got.

And I finally fit in. People liked me and praised my powers and wanted to play with my hair. My pink hair. I had best friends and came close to having a boyfriend once. I aced tests and my body became powerful and lean. I was finally happy and that's what everyone deserves, right?

Well someone had a different idea. His name was Stone. Actually, it was Cyborg. He was an undercover teen titan who stayed at the school. He learned our secrets and shut us down.

I quickly joined up with five other supervillians and created the team the Hive Five. I was the leader to the five other stupid, shortly-attentive teenage boys who had the worse manners ever. All I wanted was a little respect from them and a little respect from supervillians like Madame Rouge and Slade. They were so cool and I wanted to be everything like them.

Almost. I still felt a nag inside myself whenever I hurt someone and I'd never hurt them too badly. I'd steal a thousand dollars but not thier life savings. I'd knock them out but they'd always be okay. A part of my heart wasn't really into it but I knew if I stopped to think about it I'd want out. So I kept running. I kept stealing. I kept going and didn't slow down. Speed was all I wanted. Speed. I thought that way until May 26, the year I was fifteen.

Up until May 27, I didn't even know what real speed was.

!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_!#$%^&*()_!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*

**Now please review! Tell me exactly what you're thinking. Badly written? Out of character? I know I have the past wrong so you don't need to put that. I want you to love Jinx. Are you feeling the love? Are you not? Is she annoying? Any flaws in the history? Review and write whatever you are thinking please! **

**Hugs&&Kisses,**

**JessyDalton3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! No, I'm not dead. In fact, I'm very much alive. Really. Completely alive. **

**Sorry I haven't posted. I've had book club, math club, math tutoring, newspaper, basketball, volleyball, softball and singing and I just got carried away with it all.**

**And don't hate me when you're done reading this, I swear it leads to KF. =D**

**Anyways, read and please review!!**

**God bless y'all! JessyDalton3  
**

It all started at 2:37 in the morning. That what really led up to me meeting Kid Flash. This is what happened.

I was just laying in bed, cursing insomnia. I flopped around and buried my head into my pillow. I shoved my arm under the pillow and yawned. I was actually almost asleep when the vibrating started. My phone was on the nightstand next to the bed and some idiot was calling in the middle of the night. I groaned and ignored it. I'll call them in the morning, I thought. The vibrating stopped and I closed my eyes. I was about to doze off once more when the vibrating started. Again. I flopped over on to my back with my eyes wide open. I grabbed my phone, pressed talk, and spat out, "What?" venemously.

"Hey cutie." A charming voice came from the other line.

I sighed loudly and looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand. "It's 2:37 in the morning. Two thirty effing seven." I said. "I'll call you in the morning." I was about to hang up when he stopped me.

"But I want to talk about you." He whined.

I turned over onto my stomach and yawned. "Why in the world would you want to talk to me?" I asked coldly.

"I want to talk to a pretty girl." He said. Who doesn't? I thought.

"I'm more than a pretty face." I said and hung up. I turned off my phone and went to sleep.

The next afternoon I picked up my phone and dialed *69. "Hey, Beautiful." He answered.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked him. I was in the kitchen, drinking some water.

"Well, babe. I was just wondering if you wanted to make a bet with me." He said in his manly voice.

"Depends on what." I told him, now interested.

"Well, you have to tell me whether or not I'm wearing pants." He said. I snorted back laughter.

"What's in it for me?" I asked him.

"If you guess correctly, you win a date from me. If you lose, you have to go on a date with me." He said smoothly.

I sighed. "Fine. I bet you're not wearing pants." I said and twisted the cap onto my water bottle.

"Do you want me to pick you up at eight?" He asked.

"Did I win or not?" I counterasked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. Are you wearing pants?"

"I'm not wearing anything."

"Pick me up at eight." I said with a smile. "And wear clothes." I snapped the phone shut.

He picked me up at 8:00 on the dot. I've always wondered if he planned that.

He rang the doorbell and I opened it a minute later. "Wow." He passed as a greeting. I was wearing a tight red shirt and a short black miniskirt. I was wearing green contacts and a long blonde wig.

He, on the other hand, had brown hair that was slightly shaggy, and deep blue eyes. The funny thing about us villians is we have a, let's call it, an unspoken promise. We don't reveal eachother's secret identities. What happens to someone who lets something slip is they just disappear and are never seen again. I don't think about it too much, it freaks me out.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." I said. I grabbed his hand and we started walking out the door when he said, "Please. Let's save the pictures for later." I giggled at his provacativeness.

He held his arm out and I latched mine around his. We walked to the car together and he held open the door for me. "Thank you, Sir." I said. He climbed into the other side of the car.

He pushed the key into the ignition and the car growled to life. The radio suddenly blared some rock song. I slammed my hands over my ears and he quickly reached and turned it off.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said.

I shrugged, "No biggie," I replied

"So, beautiful, what's your alias tonight?" He asked me.

"Same as it always is." I said. I loved jeering him on. I pulled down his visor and looked at myself. One thing I loved about disguises is you can be a new kind of beautiful everyday.

"Which is?" He asked with a handsome smile.

"Jinny Luck," I said with a smirk. What an ironic name, I could tell he was thinking.

"Yeah." I said stupidly. I reached over to the stereo and turned it up. Music was better than silence. Silence let you think.

_Thump._ He pushed me against the wall. We were in my room and his lips danced on my own. He broke away for breath. "You ready for this?" He asked. I nodded before pulling off my wig. My wavy pink hair fell around my shoulders. He started kissing my neck and pulled away after a minute. "I never told you, Jin, but you," He paused and kissed my neck for a minute longer, this time with more passion, "turn me on." He finished. I moaned, it felt so good.

I pulled his head off me and pushed my lips against his. I wrapped my arms around his slim torso and broke away. "You're pretty damn sexy yourself." I said and pushed him down to the ground. He fell onto his back but smiled. He propped himself up on his elbows. "Now what're you gonna do to me?" He asked. I knew it was rhetoric but I responded anyways, "I'm feeling kind of... naughty." He smiled smugly but his mouth fell open as I reached to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off, revealing a purple and black checkered bra.

"Damn." He said softly. I reached to the buttons of my pants and slowly unbottoned them. I unzipped them and took them off teasingly and showed him my blue thong. "So... what do you want me to do first?" I asked as I walked to him. He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. I stood over him and dropped down. I crawled a bit and then sat on his waist and he put his hands on my hips. I leaned in to give him a kiss when the door whipped open. Light blinded us.

I put my hand up to shield my eyes and saw that SeeMore was standing in the door.

"Holy crap!" He said, "You're such a slut."

"What the hell!" I yelled. "Get out of here!"

"Whatever, lose your virginity to some criminal." He said and turned around and walked away.

I stood up and crossed my hands over my small B cups. He stood up too and wrapped his arms around me.

"So," He chuckled. "You're still a virgin." He said and started to kiss my neck.

"No. That idiot has no idea what he's talking about." I said.

"Prove it." He challenged. I moved my head around to stretch my neck.

"Okay..." I said and whipped around. I pushed him onto my bed and continued where we left off.

**So... What do you think? I hope I did okay with the last part, I've never had an intimate moment like that so I really don't know what to write. Lol. **

**And if you do review please include whether or not you like Jinx. I'm trying to make her slightly full of herself but not too much but basically I'm trying to make her easy to relate to and likable. I want you guys to like her and feel bad for her and want her to be happy and want her to be good and all the things you want for someone you care about who's going down the wrong path.**

**Well, anyways. Review. Yes. Review.**

**Luv y'all!**

**\/**

** REVIEW!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks! School has just been amazingly busy and add that to everything else I do and basically the only time I have is when I'm sick or hurt. **

**I'm sick right now so that means more story for you!! Yay! Kinda...  
**

**And I want to say thanks for sticking with the story. It's the third chapter and still no sight of KF but I promise on all that is sugary and sweet (including Jim Sturgess) he is on the weather forecast. =D So read.**

**10t5_0f_10v3 -- Jessy Dalton!  
**

It's funny the way things work out. Actually, it's not. I'm just saying that. It sucks the way things work out. He fell in love with me but sadly, I didn't return the favor.

"Hello?" I answered. I was looking at my nails when my phone starting ringing.

"Hey mes." He responded. I was hearing Jason's voice, not Red X's.

"Mes? That's a new one." I started walking down the hall into my room.

"Well I was going to say 'mesmerizing' but it was too long." I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see it.

"Cute." I responded. I know a normal girl would blush and giggle but I really wasn't all that in love with him.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked me.

"Want to watch a movie? You can come over here."

"The movie sounds great but you should probably come to my place."

"Okay, sounds good. When do you want me to be there?"

"How about in an hour?' I thought about it for a minute. I'd have to shower, shave my legs, blow-dry my hair, and then change. "Yeah. Sounds nice. I'll see you then." I closed my phone before he responded and grabbed a towel. In my room, I stripped of my clothes. I walked down the hall, completely naked. Gizmo saw me and quickly ran in the other direction. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

I knocked on the door to his apartment. He opened up the door and greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

I walked into his apartment and sat on the couch. I'd been there a few times already and I knew where everything was. Pulling my legs up to my chest, I watched as he put the movie in. He was wearing faded blue jeans. "You look really nice in those." I told him. He looked at me and wagged his butt in response.

Once he was done with putting the movie in, he sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we started watching the movie.

I stood up and stretched my arms above my head. I knew my tank top rose up and he could probably see my belly button ring but I didn't care.

"I need to pee." I told him. He smiled and nodded towards his room. I walked down the hall and took a left. His room was clean, imacculate, even. I looked around and saw a letter on his desk. I really wanted to read it but the serious need to pee took over my body and I ran to his bathroom.

After I washed my hands I went over to his desk and picked up the letter. It was one he was writing. "Dear ma," I started to read aloud. "Everything is fine here. My job at Circuit City is going nicely. I think I'm going to get a promotion soon. Also, I've been seeing a girl. Her name is Jinny and she's amazing. She's pretty as a princess with blonde hair and amazing green eyes and I think I'm in love with her. Maybe you'll get to see her someday, Ma." It stopped there and my heart started to beat fast.

He was in love with me? I wasn't in love with him! I was no where near in love with him. I just went out with him because that's what he wanted. My head whipped to the doorway. I'd spent too much time in here. I walked out of the door and took a seat on his table. He came up to the front of me and put his hands on my waist. "Jin, I have something to talk to you about." he told me.

"What?" I asked sweetly. I was going to break his heart in a minute, the least I could do was be nice.

"Well, my ma's inviting the whole family to our old family ranch for Christmas, and I want you to come with me."

"Jason, we've only been dating for a few weeks!" I said as if in disbelief.

"Yeah." He said and pulled me a little closer to him so each of my legs was on a different side of him. "Baby, I think i'm in love with you." He smiled. I frowned.

"Jase, we need to talk." He frowned too. The most horrible cliche in the world but I was going to use it anyways. He looked at me with the world in his eyes. "I'm a girl that can't be held down. I go fast and you just can't keep up. Sorry, honey, but this is just too much commitment." I pushed him away slightly and got off of the table. I put my hands on his chest. "So basically... we're breaking up." His eyes shot down to the ground. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"I'll call you when I'm ready to slow down." I walked out of his apartment without looking back.

I left something amazing behind that day, love. How rare is real love? Pretty rare. And he loved me. Actually _loved_ me but I didn't care.

**It's my birthday in 13 days and I really love reviews. *hint hint***

**Or if you're not a birthday person how about for Christmas! Or Chanukah! Or Kwanzaa! Or Winter Solace! Or Saturnalia! Or Yule! Or New Years! Or... I ran out.**

**But have a fun winter and don't get hurt because then you'd end up in the hospital and you wouldn't be able to read my story!**

**Thanks.**

**God Bless Y'all.  
**


End file.
